


Издалека

by WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Для голосования:#. WTF Kings 2020 - «Издалека»
Kudos: 7





	Издалека

Всякий раз на подлете к столице Джек вытягивал шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть, что изменилось в городе за время его отсутствия. Кажется, эта башня была еще не построена, а вот там справа, на месте нового квартала, был пустырь. Джеку нравилось видеть эти перемены. В такие моменты ему начинало казаться, что все вокруг тоже меняется к лучшему, как и этот город, снова и снова чудесным образом преображавшийся в лучах закатного солнца: издалека не видно мусора и следов разрушений, скелетов недостроенных зданий... В золотистом свете Шайло представлялся величественной сказкой, воплощенной в реальность мечтой. И Джеку отчаянно хотелось верить, что все возможно, что однажды он тоже сможет собрать себя заново и жизнь наконец-то засияет...

Над городом собирались тучи.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Издалека»


End file.
